This invention relates to an inexpensive and readily replaceable seat and/or seat fabric for use in trucks, tractors, cars, furniture, etc. that can be installed and/or replaced in situ without complicated procedures and/or hand tools.
Prior to this invention seats and seat elements using elastomeric fabrics for comfort and adjustability had to be prestretched during manufacture or upon installation in the desired environment such as in a chair and/or a vehicle using special stretching machine or tools. Such stretching of the elastomeric fabric was complicated, time consuming and expensive that required skilled operators and special tools.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a seat using an elastomeric fabric for support which can be readily instaled and/or replaced using simple tools such as allen wrenches, etc. to provide the required rigidity, positioning and/or comfort for the user of the seat.